


Juza Really Loves His Sweets

by AB3



Series: A3! Belly Stories [1]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Belching, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Burping, Hiccups, M/M, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:09:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26299936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AB3/pseuds/AB3
Summary: Juza really loves his sweets and Banri tries to sabotage him and test just how much he can eat. Things do not go as anyone planned.
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri
Series: A3! Belly Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917136
Kudos: 16





	Juza Really Loves His Sweets

**Author's Note:**

> Someone left this prompt as an ask on my blog and I had to run with it:
> 
> hellooo... i know you didn't ask for a3 prompts for the short stories thing, but I Cant Stop Thinking About Juza and the concept of banri deciding to test if he even HAS a limit, just for shits and giggles, just kinda not-so-discreetely giving him various sweets and pastries throughout the day, only to discover that apparently the boy just doesn't know when to stop as long as the food is sweet so juza ends the day groaning and overstuffed and banri doesn't know WHY he's finding it so mesmerizing

(This won’t be like a full story which is probably what you were wanting but still a nice idea to run with and I thought I’d use it still sort of as a prompt since I have been wanting to do more with the A3 boys like all of them and I do very much want to feed Banri too but this might help get the creative juices flowing a little bit.) - Authors note - Also I lied this still ended up longer than I thought. 

(this won’t be like a full story which is probably what you were wanting but still a nice idea to run with and I thought I’d use it still sort of as a prompt since I have been wanting to do more with the A3 boys ~~like all of them and I do very much want to feed Banri too~~ but this might help get the creative juices flowing a little bit.)

A massive belch rang out from the front room of the Mankai Company dorms, followed by some grunts and….was that a hiccup? Banri Settsu asked himself those very questions when he heard the noise, though considering his day, he suspected he knew the answer. 

“Oi! What was that noise? It sounded like dinosaur burped or a small earthquake based in our dorms,” he said in an annoyed tone as he turned the corner to enter the room. He was greeted by Juza Hyodo on the couch licking his fingers free of frosting, while the rest of him was what stood out of place. 

Juza sat with his usual attire; jacket, white t-shirt, and jeans. Just has he had been earlier in the day when Banri had seen him but now in a much different state. His pants were unbuttoned, with the fly spread wide. The formerly fitting belt was undone and hanging loosely at the side of the jeans with the buckle occasionally clanking as it dangled and moved along with Juza sometimes hitting bare flesh. The pants had been forced wide by Juza’s bloated stomach that also pushed up his shirt up near to the top of his chest. His abs were bloated out with some of the definition still there, making it very apparent that the purple haired actor was thoroughly stuffed. It jutted out from his frame like a mix of someone pregnant or one of those competitive eaters that Banri had seen on TV. 

“Holy shit…” was all that Banri could say in response as Juza let out a hiccup and winced, rubbing his stomach while picking up another donut as he leaned forward. Banri shouldn’t really have been surprised. He had been feeding Juza throughout the day, giving him baked goods and candies of bigger and bigger portions to see just how much his rival would consume. A box of mochi here, a container of dango there, a cake that might have fed the entire Mankai Company, and so on.

Banri had ulterior motives for supplying the bevy of desserts to his rival. First, it would help Banri know what Juza’s limits were especially if he was going to have to attempt to beat him in a similar state. One way to have Super Easy Mode was to know what you were getting into. Second, it would help slow him down if he felt like that it was a good time to attack his rival. Third, was just to see him get sick so he could give him a big “I told you that damn tongue of yours was broken.” after it was done. The growing sense of foreboding seemed to point that all three of those were not going as planned. 

“Urrrppp…..what. What the hell do you want?” Juza asked as he finished a donut and sipped at a gallon of milk that he seemed to have brought over for his binge that was mostly empty. He glared at Banri, thinking he was wanting to start something and wasn’t happy about being interrupted. 

“Dude, are you okay?” Banri asked as he looked around at the numerous empty containers of donuts and treats that can been collected then discarded around the couch. The fox eyed actor made a mental note “My god he’s nearly done with that huge donut delivery I placed for him…” 

“It’s fine…” Juza said dismissively while his belly let out a deep gurgle of distress. “You look like you’re about to pop,” Banri added while still focusing his attention to Juza’s firm and rounded middle. “So? Am I not allowed to indulge?” Juza asked like he was certain Banri was about to start a fight. Juza shifted like he was about ready to take on a challenge, stiffening like he had to be ready to pounce for a fight. Instead all it did was cramp his stomach a bit and force him to forcefully hiccup. The packed stomach lurched higher, bringing the t-shirt with it and making it rest higher on the curve of said stomach, before the flesh ball was forced back down, resting again in the middle of the undone pants. Juza groaned loudly at the angry and shifted organ and took another drink of milk to try to settle it. He huffed a bit and took another donut. “I’m almost…hurk…done.” 

Banri sat mesmerized, unable to turn away from the sight before him. “Why is this kind of hot…” he cursed himself and cursed himself again as the thought crossed his mind on both himself ending up in such a tremendous state and perhaps he and Juza ending up in the same state at the same time…testing their bellies together. He shook his head to try to get the thoughts out of his head, his long locks shifting in front of his face like a model, but when the hair stopped and he was left to look at the profile of Juza’s bloated gut in front of him, the thoughts returned to him full force. 

“Well shit. I guess acting isn’t the only new discovery about myself I’m making here,” he said to himself. Banri leaned over and picked up a donut. “Open wide idiot. We’ll make sure you finish all these desserts and see how much you can keep down.”

Juza looked a little shocked but opened his mouth for the next dessert, chewing a bit before replying softly, “Osu.” 

Banri used a finger and swiped up some of the leftover frosting from the current donut box. “Then next time, you can help me attempt the same thing. Don’t think I’m going to let you win on this one either,” Banri added then licked the frosting from the finger. 

Juza smirked back at him and replied again, “Osu.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Now added with a great picture from @M7eQg from twitter to illustrate Juza being super stuffed!


End file.
